1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to a crankshaft of a V-6 internal combustion engine, and more particularly to an improvement in the crankshaft which has four main bearing journals at which the crankshaft is rotatably supported.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In connection with crankshafts used in V-6 internal combustion engines, it is known that a crankshaft is formed with a plurality of main bearing journals which are rotatably supported through main bearings on a cylinder block. Additionally, the crankshaft is provided with two balance weights which are located at front and rear end sections thereof, so that dynamic balance can be established in the crankshaft as a whole.
However, no dynamic balance is established between adjacent main bearing journals and therefore the bearing load at the main bearing journals increases. This raises problems of wear and seizure of bearings and noise generation due to eccentric bearing wear.